High frequency signal transmission is essential in such electronic appliances and equipment as communication equipment, computers, etc. In such electronic appliances and equipment, it is typical to use a plurality of substrates or circuit boards. In order to transmit wideband signals between such substrates with minimum signal distortion, it is typical to connect a coaxial connector on each substrate and interconnect such coaxial connectors with a proper length of coaxial cable or jumper cable. One typical example of such conventional coaxial connector is an L-type connector 100 in FIG. 6 as disclosed in Japanese Publication No. 110780/'91. The L-type connector 100 comprises a cap connector 106 mounted on a substrate 108 and a plug connector 104 connected to one end of a coaxial cable 102.
In the conventional coaxial connector as mentioned above, component count is relatively large, and a relatively large space for accommodating the jumper cable is needed. Also, the mating operation of the matable coaxial connectors is not easy and is time consuming. Additionally, such conventional coaxial connector is not suited for compact and high density electronic appliances having a limited space.